custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aljarreau
Greetings It's nice to see you here too! If you want, you can read my comic here. I just guess that more people are interested in MoCs here instead of the Chronist users :) 13:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I am participating. But since the build is pretty complex, it will still take some time until it's done. What about you? 20:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) So much stuff :O You had luck to get some rare parts or interesting Kanohi? And yes, I was a bit stunned when the theme was announced. Still, I'm probably doing either some Crawling-vehicle-throne or a "throne" for a poor guy just kept alive by machines. 01:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Your magnificent contest entry has been received and accepted. Thank you. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Confusion Got a little confused here when you edited the old message you left behind. Normally new messages are written under the old ones ;) That's nice to hear you got something of the old stuff! Those masks have many great uses, and even when those are the ones from the sets, they look still much better than some of the later releases. About that BCBS entry: I just dislike the theme very much. When the winner won last time, the topic was similar; create a one-eyed creature. Now it's almost the same and I just got so damn bored, had problems with creating the MoC itself and then srapped everything to make a herpaderp. Since the deadline is extended, I'm maybe able to make something better. 20:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, you have luck with your masks! I really like the noble light green Matatu of yours, and that Krahkaan... I wish you best luck to get it! It's worth about 20-30 or more bucks, right? Oh and please leave messages after the latest post that somebody made there. Like I said, it's pretty confusing to search through my talk page in order to see your messages :) The only update on something I can give is that there will be my monthly update soon with some not that good news about my comic :I 20:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Outdated Template Hey, just a reminder: the 'Infobox' template, which you're currently using on your userpage, is a classified as an outdated template, and is being phased out of usage. Please consider replacing it with a non-outdated template, or simply copy/paste the template's base coding into your userpage. Please feel free to contact me on my talkpage if you desire or require any assistance. Thank you, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Contest Yeah, I'll be closing the entry period pretty soon... Have been extremely busy for the last few weeks, so didn't get around to it. Keep checking the blog post's comments section every now and again; announcements will appear there. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 13:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) LEGO? XD Do you mean the TECHNIC liftarms? :P I'm afraid I don't know the part number and I don't have any means of finding it at the moment. What do you need it for? Well, I have a Brickshelf gallery of prototype images of the build if it satisfies your curiosity. :P That self-MoC buisness I almost forgot about that. I guess that happens when you get requests from all sides of Bionicle websites :P But now that you mention it I remember you send me a PM over at deviantArt. So I'll see forward to get a look at the pictures in August! And my condolences for your cam, must be very sad. My old guy still works after 7 years of service... Whaaat? You want to add MY self-MoC into YOUR story!? Of course it's okay, I'll never decline appearances of my characters in other people's stories :) -- 20:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Good you remembered that. In fact he isn't a Toa at all, not just missing an element. When he gets a ship, don't make him a pirate. I would dislike Vorred "Arrgh" Pirate :P -- 12:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Aha! Very touching indeed. :D I think the Motorheads song was perhaps a little too deep and direct to encapsulate Thode's more sleek and tactical mind, but it was still a strong link and definitely symbolizes the insane and villainous intentions of Thode. :P Personally, I always think of Two Sides Of Me - Hinder when I think of Thode's theme, but this one was very fitting as well. :P Plus I found the Doctor Robert song very flattering indeed. Thank you very much. :D I just finished a double shift at my work and got home at 1am (13 hours of being a waiter topped off with another three of tidying up after old people DX) and this was a wonderful thing to open my messages up to see. :P For personal use? Sure. :P I have no problem with that. Just credit me as the character's creator if you ever want to upload a picture of him. :P Absolutely. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) So long as you're faithful to his original source representation established in Frozen Calling and credit me as his creator I have no problem with you using Glonor. :P Edit: You can also use Goll. XD But, note that he obtained his Pakari Nuva in Karzahni so would most likely be "fixed." :P Nope, I haven't... XD I like the creation and it's an interesting use of coloring. :P The creation is a little chunky and disproportionate in some places, but it still looks like a solid creation. :P Story I just read your story and thought you might like some feedback. It was a good story and is definetly does a good job in getting you ready for the comic. Good work and I'll be reading the comic when it comes out ;). Talk 12:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I had a leg cramp this morning so I work up early :P. Have you started any work on the comic yet? Talk 12:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like you're making pretty good progress. Personally I'm about to start school tomorrow. Weather can be so annoying :P. Expect to see me at that Monthly Update ;D. Talk 12:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Aljarreau. :D I just read through your userpage and, I have to say, I'm really touched by everything that you've said about me. :P It's very kind indeed and it's good to know that I've had an influence on someone. It really means a lot and it made my day that little bit brighter. :D That is perfectly fine with me. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. :D You and Chicken Bond are the only people who I know have read the most recent chapters at this moment in time, so your thoughts are very valuable to me. :P Do you think I could have done a better job of conveying Torlo's status as a member of the Matoran Military Command? :P Additionally, I read through the Rebellion Prologue yesterday and I thought it was an excellent start. :D I loved the thought of Glonor wiping out Toa like that and the potential that he could have as an enemy if the Toa ever got on his bad side. XD The only thing worth pointing out is that he is actually an Av-Matoran as opposed to a Ko-Matoran but, seeing as your story is set in an alternate universe, Glonor could indeed have come into being as a Matoran of Ice. :P All in all, I'm very impressed and can't wait to see future developments. :P Meh, understandable. XD Awesome. :D I hope you enjoy it. I haven't gotten much feedback on it yet so I'd be very interested to see what you think. Making character pages is great fun. :D Keeping them updates, however... XD Hey there, once again. :D Just wanted to drop a quick thank you for taking the time to go through Over Your Shoulder and make such an effort to clean up the spelling/technical errors. That was very kind of you. :D Contest Sorry, but that contest is only one of the whole bunch of them I'm not about to join. I don't really get anything from those and I'm more focused on upgrading my own characters. :( -- 10:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You used a misprint Matatu... as her back armor? :O -- 17:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) So you want a serious feedback? I can be quite critic, just to warn you :P It's not that easy to impress me with builds. -- 19:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah, very nostalgic. XD I see you've kept large chunks of her '03 build, like the feet and Kanohi, as well as the broad shoulders and rough color scheme. :P It looks good. I like the finger details in the custom torso but I would've preferred to see her using those pieces as hands instead of the ball-joint hands she has. :P The shield looks promising but it seems a little out of place given the bulky, small, non-TECHNIC nature of it. Still, it's a nice creation and a fantastic credit to the original Hahli. :D I think the overall structure and proportioning is very well done on her. She looks similar to the original Matoran style, with a small torso and big feet/legs in comparison. The color sheme mostly matches, except these black arms... they kinda don't fit with the rest. The critic I had in mind was mostly that I disliked her non-smooth build: There are many gaps that don't make the torso fluent, and that very long head with the pointy hair adds to that feel. My suggestion is that you shrink or remove the whole head-piece and stick to what you did to the rest of her build: keeping it look like the original Turaga. I don't think I have a solution for the torso gaps; maybe you have to use different pieces than the hands there. I still like that misprint mask use there. It gives her some kind of hunchback, yet it remembers me of her old bag :) It's quite easy to improve this, and I look forward to see an updated version (if you'd like to build one)! -- 16:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, I remember the contest! I wish you good luck then :) Btw, since you seem to be online right now like me, would you like to chat? There is this official Metru-Wiki-Online-stuff-dingens chat were nobody else seems to be online. Link if you're interested: http://wikimetru.com/pages/chat/ -- 16:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) That's great! Can't wait to see the finished result! :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Very nicely done! The MOC looks very good! The differences between your version and my version are actually quite interesting; after all, in the vast expansive multiverse, what's to say there isn't a Sonitous who's a Toa of Earth? :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) yah i didnt use legofreaks design.i barley have heard of him if you mean design for the cap then i did borrow ids5621s idea for that but riju is completely original i swear im sorry if you think i copied. ~sincerely ToaTusk Chat Whoa, you do check your e-mails if anything happened? I never do that, it takes so much time compared to just going to the page directly... BTD27 has started university on saturday. He wanted to comment on my chapter 11 on thursday, but that didn't happen as well. He might be back at the weekend, but who knows... -- 10:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ok so i have a few questions..how do i make my own custom signature,and what does the tag on top of the tusk biography page mean? p.s. im on this wiki almost every day so respond whenever youd like.ToaTusk (talk) 13:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Nazis? :P Nope. There was 0% Nazi influence in the writing behind Falling in the Black. But, as a student studying History and English, I'm very impressed that you were able to make that connection. :P The Nazis never used concentration camps the mining, or at least to my knowledge. True, they were cruel and degraded their captives, but I think they just signed them up for hard labor, or at least to my knowledge. I admire your original take on the Matoran design but Glonor has no weaknesses. XD Additionally, thank you very much for fixing those spelling errors. :D That was very kind indeed. Hey there! I was wondering if i could use your matoran Niyyan as a character in my new comic series.(If you let me hed have to make him to my best ability,because i dont have all the parts you have on him) Just wondering.ToaTusk (talk) 16:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, Slavedrivers mistreating their Slaves isn't a trait that is exclusive the the Nazi regime, rather it is one found all throughout history. :P I think that the chapters linked better to a criticism of slavery as opposed to Nazi concentration camps. But still I admire your historical mind. :D ...I go inactive for one week and everything crumbles apart in my absence. XD And here's me thinking I could go a whole year with only editing on weekends. Oh, the first chapter's already written. :P I just need to write the 5 Prologues and I can start it. :P I think you'll be pleased to hear that Glonor is going to be in the first chapters and events take off around 6 months after the events of Frozen Calling. :P Thank you very much for taking the time to go through the latest chapter of Night of the Long Knives to correct those errors. :P That was very kind of you indeed and I am very appreciative of your efforts. They really mean a lot. :D